Chapter 295
Sting and Lector is the 295th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The four Dragon Slayers continue their battle, with Sting telling Rogue to stand aside and moving to take Gajeel and Natsu alone. Remembering a promise he made to Lector as a child to defeat Natsu, Sting viciously advances and seemingly downs the two Fairy Tail Mages. However, just before the battle is declared over, Natsu and Gajeel stand to keep going, with Natsu sending Gajeel away to return Sting's favour and take on both him and Rogue alone. Summary With Sting and Rogue's full powers released, the crowd watches as the battle between the four Dragon Slayers continue. In the crowd, Jellal watches in shock at how Sabertooth’s Dragon Slayers are able to activate Dragon Force through their own will, and comments on how Natsu had to go to extremes to gain that power. Sting tells his teammate to step back from the fight, believing that he will be enough to handle Natsu and Gajeel. As Sting approaches, Gajeel believes that they are being underestimated, but Natsu tells him otherwise, knowing that Sting is strong. Sting then rushes towards Natsu, landing an easy blow to his face. Gajeel tries to attack the White Dragon Slayer, but Sting is quick to dodge the attack and sends a bullet of Magic at Gajeel, hitting him in the face. Natsu jumps back to attack Sting but his fist is caught by Sting, who proceeds to knee him in his stomach. Sting then throws Gajeel into Nastu and jumps into the air to attack them with a White Dragon's Roar, which ends up destroying the floor of the arena. With the battle going underground a Lacrima screen is put up for the crowd to watch the exciting battle. Sting charges into the newly made hole to continue his attack but Natsu recovers his footing using a piece of the fallen rubble to counter Sting with Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, sending Sting up into the air and making him easy pickings for Gajeel, who hit's Sting with a roar of his own. Sting is sent into some rumble but easily brushes it off and begins to attack with a Holy Ray, sending streams to light into Gajeel and Natsu. As Natsu rolls along the ground he see Sting coming towards him for another attack and tries to block it, but he is sent flying into some buildings underground and then continues to dominate the battle by himself. The crowd watch as Sting continues his relentless attacks on Natsu and Gajeel, and Sting remembers the promise he made to Lector many years ago to beat Natsu with the whole world watching so that people would no longer claim that Lector was lying when he said Sting had defeated a dragon. Remembering this, Sting wonders if Lector is watching his battle as he stands triumphant over the battered bodies of Natsu and Gajeel, with Lector in delight over Sting's performance. Rogue then arrives underground, looking over the other three fighters, stating that the era of the old generation of Dragon Slayers is now over. With the rest of Fairy Tail depressed over the current situation, Sting powers down he then compliments Gajeel and Natsu on their strength. Suddenly, with everyone thinking that battle is finished, Natsu and Gajeel stand up as Sting watches with a shocked expression. Natsu and Gajeel begin to rub their injuries and tell Sting that he's stronger than they expected, but also inform him that they have been memorising all of his habits in battle. Hearing this news, Fairy Tail cheer up as Sting questions how they were able to do that with him using Dragon Force, to which Natsu replies that his power was great, but gives him an example of what they have discovered about him, with Natsu saying that he pivots his leg to the eleven o’ cock position when he moves to make a blow. Hearing this, Gajeel disagrees and says that it’s actually the ten o’ clock position, and the two begin to argue with each other, Natsu ending the squabble when he pushes Gajeel into a nearby mining cart and sends him rolling away. With Gajeel gone, Natsu now turns to the confused Sting and Rogue, telling them that seeing how they underestimated him it’s his turn to take both of them on. With Natsu fired up, the match continues while Gajeel hopelessly rolls along the tracks in the mine kart, unable to move due to motion sickness. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * Spells used * * * *White Dragon's Punch Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation